


Róże, serducha i kwiaty paproci

by Owls_and_snakes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Baz pisze fanfiction pod stołem, Fanboy!Baz, M/M, Pre-Book 2: Wayward Son, kwiat paproci, post-carry on, walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_and_snakes/pseuds/Owls_and_snakes
Summary: Baz szuka idealnego przepisu na pierwsze walentynki ze Snowem (i, choć stara się to ukryć, jest kompletnym fanboy'em).Geralt szuka tajemniczego kwiatu paproci, chcąc podarować go Jaskrowi z okazji Nocy Kupały.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

To nie był dobry dzień.

Geralt wykonał szybki obrót, w ostatnim momencie unikając gęstych, ostrych zębisk.

Zębisk, ale nie oczekującego już z drugiej strony, zakończonego ostrym kolcem odnóża. Nie miał większego wyboru. Krzywiąc się, odskoczył w tył, próbując nie myśleć o swoich stopach, zapadających się w śliskiej mazi, i nie słyszeć lepkiego, ciamkającego odgłosu, kiedy poślizgnęły się pod nim.

To naprawdę nie był dobry dzień.

Szlam, w który wepchnął go stwór, okazał się gęsty, oleisty w strukturze i capił wręcz niemiłosiernie, sprawiając, że oczy wiedźmina zaszły gryzącymi łzami. Nagle pożałował, iż zamiast wyostrzyć zmysł węchu, mutacje nie odebrały mu go zupełnie.

Co też mu strzeliło do łba, kiedy wymyślił całą tę awanturę?

Coś jednak było tutaj nie tak. Zarówno mglaki jak i przeraza nie atakowały. Cofnęły się, zgodnie łypiąc na unurzanego po pachy wiedźmina spod wykrzywionych oczu. Zęby klekotały w otwieranych i zamykanych paszczach, obleczone bielmem lub przekrwione ślepia błyskały rytmicznie, mimo to żadne ze stworzeń nie uczyniło ani jednego ruchu, by znaleźć się bliżej Geralta, gdy ten stopami badał dno zbiornika. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że stwory rechotały. Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Potwory nie powinny wrzucać ludzi w bagno, po czym dawać nura w tył i naśmiewać się z oddali.

Zakaszlał, podrażnione oskrzela zareagowały duszącym, bolesnym spazmem i Geralt schylił się, usiłując wciągnąć do płuc jakiekolwiek powietrze. Wreszcie udało mu się zaczerpnąć wystarczający haust, jednak smród ponowie spowodował, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Coś w paskudnym zapachu wydało mu się znajome. Jakaś nuta, subtelna, lecz wystarczająco mocna dla wzmocnionego sztucznie powonienia. Coś, co w innych okolicznościach mógłby uznać za…

Ayk'kneyr. Wśród ludzi znany również jako Drugi Narkotyk Brokilonu.

Rozsmarował w palcach oleistą, połyskującą ciecz. Bez wątpienia, w wielokrotnie mniejszej ilości i znacznym rozcieńczeniu, okazałaby się stosowanym czasami przez mieszkanki leśnych oaz afrodyzjakiem, o głębokim, upajającym, ciężkim od słodyczy aromacie, którego użycie zwykle kończyło się pojawieniem na świecie kilku nowych mieszkanek oazy, parę miesięcy później. Niewielu chodzących po świecie widziało dość dużą ilość olejku, by wiedzieć, że w stężeniu większym niż kilka kropli, upojna woń zmienia się w smród gorszy, niż wydzielany przez pracownię kata, w której właściciel zapomniał posprzątać, trzy tygodnie po wyjątkowo obfitującej w pracę dniówce.

Wiedźmin zacisnął szczęki.

– Psia moja mać! To pieprzone driady…

☆☆☆

Przez całą drogę powrotną skrzętnie pielęgnował paskudny humor, jakiego nabawił się od spotkania z driadami. Ścieżka ciągnęła się, zakręcając i zbaczając w boczne odgałęzienia, zdawała się też dwa razy dłuższa niż kiedy przemierzał ją dziś rano, kierując się ku kniei.

Płotka szarpała łbem i wykręcała chrapy za każdym razem, kiedy łapał za uzdę; Geralt nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe – wciąż capił gorzej niż jama cmentarnych ghouli. Jego samego rozbolała głowa.

Fakt, że w wyniku całej tej wyprawy nie odnalazł najmniejszego choćby śladu po tym, czego szukał, też nie działał kojąco na jego nastrój. Trop, po którym szedł, zanim władował się w “przerazę” również okazał się dziełem driad. Tak samo jak rzekome potwory – kiedy tylko wiedźmin zorientował się o ich obecności, zaklęcie iluzji opadło, a w miejscu niedawnych stworów ukazała się gromadka rozchichitanych leśnych mieszkanek. Miejsce ogromnej przerazy zajęła nie jedna, a dwie driady–bliźniaczki. Wszystkie były wyraźnie bardzo młode.

Przed pięcioma laty skubane odłączyły się od poprzedniej grupy, zwąchały niemal nieodwiedzany przez ludzi matecznik i zaszyły, zmieniając go w swoją oazę. Dosyć niedawno, żeby wieść nie zdążyła rozejść się dalej, niż po najbliższej okolicy. Chciały na nowo odrodzić stary driadzi krąg, który znajdował się tu setki lat temu. Od czasu do czasu wabiły okolicznych chłopów. Zupełnie przez przypadek zaciągnęły do kręgu elfickiego czarodzieja. Ten zaś, żeby ratować skórę, w ramach rekompensaty za swoje… niedostatki w obszarze możliwości reprodukcyjnych, nauczył je kilku co prostszych sztuczek. Driady okazały się ponadprzeciętnie odpowiadać na chaos, w efekcie czego szybko przyswoiły sobie te zaklęcia, które zyskały ich zainteresowanie, wykorzystując je głównie do psikusów na pobliskiej ludności.

Geralt mógł postawić obie ręce i nogi, że ruda wiedźma, posyłając go na północ, doskonale o wszystkim wiedziała. Pewnie zaśmiewała się do rozpuku, popijając miód w Kaer Morhen.

Dojechawszy, nieco tylko ociągając się przy schodzeniu z siodła, oddał prychającą Płotkę pod opiekę piegowatego chłopca na posyłki. Kiedy dwa dni temu meldowali się z Jaskrem w gospodzie, dał chłopakowi parę dodatkowych monet na poczet troskliwej opieki nad koniem, toteż teraz mógł udać się na piętro lokalu, gdzie mieściły się wynajmowane gościom małe izdebki, z sumieniem spokojnym o to, że Płotka zostanie skrupulatnie wytarta, wyszczotkowana, nakarmiona, i hojnie zaopatrzona w przysmaki, na które jak najbardziej zasłużyła sobie, po tak długim znoszeniu odoru Ayk'kneyr w ilości wystarczającej dla całego wędrownego miasteczka, jeśli nie całej Wyzimy.

Ze stękiem wdrapał się po wewnętrznych schodach, prowadzących z zaplecza karczmy na korytarz piętra, omijając głośną i ciemną od tłoku halę na dole. Pchnął drzwi, prowadzące do pokoju jego i Jaskra, drugą ręka rzucając podróżną torbę na ziemię przy wejściu (bacząc przy tym, żeby nie dotknąć workiem do swoich upaćkanych olejkiem ubrań). Nie spodziewał się zastać barda w pokoju – pewien był, że o tej porze znajdzie go raczej na dole, dającego koncert w zamian za garść miedziaków i, może, jeden czy dwa srebrniki, jeśli na widowni trafił się akurat przejeżdżający szlachcic albo rycerz. Lub naciągającego wieśniaków na kufel piwa, swoim niekończącym się potokiem zdań. Dlatego zdziwił się, widząc zapalone świece i Jaskra siedzącego na łóżku z arkuszem pergaminu opartym na kolanie i umoczonym w atramencie piórem w zębach.

Na dźwięk kroków Geralta poeta uniósł głowę. Spod ciemnej grzywki błysnęły jasne oczy i skrzywił się drobny nos.

– Geralt! Pachniesz jak… jak coś, co pachniało zdecydowanie tragicznie, i to jeszcze zanim zdechło.

– Ymrhhh – odpowiedział wiedźmin. Mogło to oznaczać "Zauważyłem." lub "Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.", lub jeszcze coś innego.

Jaskier podniósł się, odkładając zajmujące go zapiski na stojącą pod oknem szafkę, utrzymał jednak rozsądną odległość od oblepionego śmierdzącym szlamem wiedźmina.

– A jak twoja misja? Znalazłeś to tajemnicze stworzenie, na temat którego od pół księżyca nie puszczasz pary z ust? Tylko do mnie, pragnę zauważyć, przy reszcie świata twój wybiórczy mutyzm zdaje się pierzchać w diabły. Z tamtą panienką od wbijania ludziom strzał w rzyć, dla przykładu, świergotałeś aż temeryjskim przekupkom języki by pousychały z zazdrości. – Jaskier, jak to Jaskier, zalał go potokiem słów, cały czas krzywiąc się od przykrego zapachu.

Wiedźmin był zdania, że żaden człowiek nie powinien wyglądać tak uroczo ze zmarszczonym nosem.

– Elfka tylko trochę cię postraszyła. Sam żeś sobie winnym, trzeba było trzymać gębę na kłódkę, jak ci to uprzejmie radziłem. A już na pewno trzeba ci było zawiązać ten durny ozor w pętelek w chwili, gdy tylko do twojego wypełnionego po uszy balladami łba wpadła idea, żeby pytać, czy możesz wymacać jej uszy.

– Kierowała mną wyłącznie zawodowa dociekliwość. Jak mam napisać dzieło mojego życia, nie doświadczając wszystkiego z pierwszej ręki? Toć to byłoby zakłamywanie sztuki!

Geralt uniósł brew.

– Jakoś nie spostrzegłem, żeby do tej pory wierność biegowi wydarzeń stanowiła twoje artystyczne opus magnum – zauważył sucho.

– Moje utwory to poezja, Geralt. Poezja! Sztuka. A sztuka nie może być niewolnicą rzeczywistości! Nie oznacza to jednak przyzwolenia na artystyczne lenistwo i chadzanie drogą na skróty, wykorzystywanie tych jej atrybutów, służących wzmocnieniu wyrazu i oczarowaniu słuchacza, do pójścia na pospolitą łatwiznę. Artystyczne, finezyjne kłamstwo fikcji to nie zwykłe szalbiercze naciąganie!

– I dlatego musiałeś pchać się do niej z łapskami?

Jaskier napuszył się, zapominając w ferworze artystycznego uniesienia nawet o psującym powietrze fetorze.

– Nie oczekuję, że zrozumie to ktoś, kto nie poczuł błogosławiącego oddechu Pani Muz. To wciąż jednak nie powód, by robić z kogoś żywą tarczę strzelniczą – odparł, zakładając ramię na ramię.

– Pierdolisz, Jaskier. Poza tym, gdyby faktycznie chciała, jak to ująłeś, "zrobić z ciebie tarczę strzelniczą", nie trafiałaby pół metra w bok. 

– Być może – zgodził się Jaskier – wciąż nie znaczy to, że mile wspominam tę wizytę. – Obrzucił wiedźmina taksującym spojrzeniem z góry na dół. – To co dalej?

Geralt westchnął ciężko. Dyskutowanie z Jaskrem z pewnością dostarczało mu codziennej porcji witalności.

– Wracam do Triss. Stara wiedźma zrobiła sobie ze mnie darmową komedię. Pewnie zaśmiewała się do rozpuku, ledwie uszliśmy trzy kroki od bram miasta.

Tym razem to Jaskier znacząco uniósł brwi, raz dla odmiany powstrzymując jednak komentarz.

– Ale najpierw – wiedźmin wzruszył ramieniem, sięgając po zapinki kubraka i, mimo że przez ostatnie kilka godzin miał aż nadto czasu by przywyknąć do zapachu, sam wykrzywił usta, kiedy ruch zainicjował nową falę mdlącego smrodu – bądź tak uprzejmy i załatw mi gorącej wody. Dużo. Sam wolę nie pokazywać się naszemu biednemu gospodarzowi takim stanie. I nie każ prać moich ubrań – dodał, nim zniknął w odgrodzonym częściowo ścianką, częściowo zawieszonymi zasłonami i innymi szmatami, mniejszym pomieszczeniu; a w zasadzie nawet nie pomieszczeniu, a części pomieszczenia, używanego jako improwizowana łaźnia; po drodze sprawnie gubiąc warstwy odzieży, zbierając je w jeden ciasny supeł i zawiązując potrójnie w gruby, nawoskowany pled, w który zwykle zawijał dowody wykonanych zleceń.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego, wydymając usta z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie chcę pełnić tu roli ostoi pesymizmu, bo wiesz, to zwykle twoja działka, Geralt. – Wiedźmin posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie. Bard, co nie stanowiło większego zaskoczenia, nie bardzo się nim przejął. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby te ciuchy dało się jeszcze doprać, nawet przy najszczerszych chęciach. Czymkolwiek jest ten szlam.

– Ten szlam – przerwał mu Geralt, szczerząc się w zadowoleniu – może zarobić nam parę złotych monet, jeśli tylko znajdziemy chętnego czarodzieja.

Jaskier nie wydawał się przekonany.

– Chcesz, żebym uwierzył, że te wypachnione pańczyki zainteresuje jakąś tłusta posoka z wiedźmińskiego kubraka? Oni gotowi są rozpętać kolejną wojnę, tylko po to, żeby nie musieć rozstawać się z garścią miedziaków.

– Za to, co my tu mamy, rozstaną się chętnie nawet z całą sakiewką, zobaczysz, Jaskier.

– Cóż, jak zobaczę, to wtenczas uwierzę, i ani mrugnięcia powieki wcześniej.

– Zobaczysz – powtórzył Geralt. Opuścił za sobą grubą, plecioną kotarę, której dolny brzeg obficie ciągnął się jeszcze po deskach podłogi. Gdy tylko materiał odgrodził go od głównej części izby, usłyszał jak Jaskier otwiera okno, z głośnym skrzypnięciem starego skobla, by wystawić za nie głowę, następnie zaś chodzi przez moment po pokoju – prawdopodobnie zgarniając sporządzony przez Geralta supełek ubrań i ostrożnie, raczej z obawy o własne szaty niż z troski o znajdującą się na nich rzekomo cenną substancję, je również lokuje na zewnątrz, zawieszone o parapet, nim na powrót szczelnie zatyka okiennicę. W końcu stuknęły drzwi pokoju, kiedy bard wyszedł, załatwić obiecaną wiedźminowi wodę na kąpiel.

Geralt usiadł w głębokiej bali, czekając. Z zadowoleniem ocenił, że humor dopisywał mu już znacznie lepszy, niż w czasie drogi do gospody. Miał nadzieję, że w stajni Płotka również otrzymała należące się jej zabiegi i z zadowoleniem odpoczywa po wędrówce. Zawsze miał słabość do rozpieszczania swoich koni. Być może w ten sposób próbował wynagrodzić im los, jaki na ogół spotykał wierzchowce wiedźminów. Kupując nowego konia zawsze czuł się w pewien sposób winny za to, co go spotka.

Cóż, świat to parszywe miejscem. Nie czas by o tym rozmyślać; nie, żeby rozmyślanie miało w czymkolwiek pomóc samej Płotce. Albo komukolwiek innemu.

Geralt wrócił myślami do bieżącej czynności. Wnioskując po odgłosach dobiegających ze schodów, jego kąpiel lada chwila przybędzie. Zmycie z siebie paskudnej, stężonej woni Ayk'kneyr z pewnością brzmiało w tym momencie jak błogosławieństwo, choć zapach jeszcze miesiącami będzie mu się śnił w koszmarach.

Rzut oka na pewne, ym–newralgiczne rejony jego ciała zwrócił jego uwagę jego na problem zupełnie innej natury. Będzie musiał kazać sobie nagrzać jeszcze jeden baniak z wodą. Być może, kiedy już spłuka najgorszy smród, uda mu się namówić barda na dołączenie do drugiej kąpieli.

Obecny na jego ciele w ilościach powodujących mdłości czy nie, Ayk'kneyr wciąż był najlepszym, i najsilniejszym, miłosnym narkotykiem, jak istnieje. A Geralt wdychał jego opary ze swoich ubrań i włosów zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

Stęknął nad własną głupotą. Niech no tylko dorwie Triss, odechce jej się podobnych żartów…

* * *

Oderwałem spojrzenie od klawiatury i ostrożnie odstawiłem komputer na blat niskiego stolika.

Jeśli kogokolwiek interesowało by moje zdanie, uważałem, że nic nie stanowiło piękniejszej wizji późnego wieczoru, niż sypialnia wypełniona przytulną, nocną ciszą, kubek parzącej herbaty z miodem oraz miska ptysiowych groszków. Tak, panie i panowie, oto Tyrannus Basilton Grimm–Pitch, podręcznikowy czarny charakter i krwiożerczy potwór, otwarcie przyznający, że najbardziej na świecie uwielbia święty spokój.

(No dobra, może spokój był  _ drugą _ moją najbardziej lubianą rzeczą na świecie. Niemniej wciąż – bardzo lubianą.)

Co prawda, lata dzielenia pokoju z Simonem wyszkoliły mnie, niemal w Pawłowskim odruchu, do spodziewania się kolejnej Snow–katastrofy, kiedy tylko rzeczy uspokoją się choć na kilka godzin, i chociaż iż od opuszczenia Watford mieszkamy osobno (tymczasowo!), dzień bez co najmniej dziesięciu telefonów od Snowa, zakończonych wizytą – moją lub jego – był silnie niepokojącą sytuacją. Tym jednak razem Simona nie było nawet w mieście – wyleciał dziś rano z Londynu, wezwany na jakiejś uzupełniające przesłuchanie, żeby po raz tysięczny opowiadać, jak to się stało, że Mag został pokonany przez osiemnastolatka, oraz dlaczego nikt nie wiedział, że w ogóle miał syna. Szczerze mówiąc, czułbym się lepiej, gdybym poleciał razem z nim, ale z jakiegoś zupełnie niezrozumiałego powodu Simon uparł się, że chce to zrobić sam. Nie podobało się to ani mi, ani tej jego przemądrzałej przyjaciółce, Bunce, lecz co mogliśmy poradzić?

Tym sposobem, zostałem z wolnym weekendem i czasem na rozkoszowanie się bez przeszkód błogim ładem.

…oraz odrobiną nowo odkrytej obsesji na punkcie życia uczuciowego fikcyjnych postaci. Bo tym się, najwyraźniej, ostatnio zajmowałem, zamiast gorączkowo rozmyślać nad tym, nad czym powinienem, a mianowicie: co zrobię z nadciągającym coraz szybciej widmem Dnia Ostatecznego - popularnie zwanego także walentynkami. Wypadającymi równo za tydzień. Pierwszymi, w moim życiu, które miałem z kim świętować. W porównaniu, nałogowe zapisywanie, strona za stroną, wywodu, który można by streścić krótkim "pocałujcie się wreszcie", jawiło mi się jako wycieczka do raju. Tak, upadłem nisko.

Dla jasności: w pełni winię Penelope!

To ona uparła się puścić Wiedźmina mi i Simonowi. Oh, naturalnie, zasłaniała się potrzebą “trzymania różdżki na pulsie najnowszych zaklęć”, a  _ Toss a coin to your witcher  _ już robiło furorę, jeśli ktokolwiek znalazł się w potrzebie rozmienienia gotówki na drobne – ewidentnie jednak było widać, że to jej wewnętrzny geek dochodzi do głosu. Penelope bowiem, jak odkryłem, kiedy już przestaliśmy na siebie wzajemnie warczeć, ma świetny gust, jeśli idzie o filmy czy seriale. Nie raz we dwójkę ululaliśmy Snowa do snu na maratonie tej czy innej serii. A jeśli Penelope się na coś uprze, nie ma na tym świecie magii dość silnej, by ją powstrzymać.

(Uwielbiałem te seanse z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym była oczywista przyjemność oglądania filmów w towarzystwie kogoś, kto dla odmiany jest w stanie skupić uwagę na ekranie przez dłużej niż pięć minut – Snow zdaje się uzyskiwać taką umiejętność jedynie podczas transmisji najdziwniejszych dyscyplin sportowych, jak zawody Kaiju Big Battel czy wyścigi łodzi w suchej rzece, lub na najbardziej tandetnych, ckliwych produkcjach. Drugim bonusem, za który, co przyznaję tylko w wielkim sekrecie, prawdopodobnie oddałbym duszę po raz kolejny, jest to, jak znudzony seansem Simon opiera się na moim ramieniu i przysypia. 

No i upór, z jakim wypiera się choćby zmrużenia oka, kiedy już się go dobudzi.)

Tak więc była to zdecydowanie wina Penelope. Ja nie mogę w żaden sposób zostać obciążony odpowiedzialnością; nie miałem tu nic do powiedzenia. Bo niby jak można obejrzeć Wiedźmina, choćby pod przymusem, i nie zauroczyć się postacią Jaskra? Albo mrukliwego pogromcy potworów, który, jak zapewniała mnie Penelope ( _ oczywiście _ , że Penelope przeczytała książki – Penelope zawsze przeczytała książki) kumpluje się z wampirem? Nawet Snow musiałby przyznać, że nie miałem najmniejszych szans. To jest, gdybym kiedykolwiek wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł, jak pozwolenie, żeby Simon ujrzał całą tę moją pisaninę. Albo ktokolwiek inny.

Co nie oznaczało, że nie bawiłem się przy tym świetnie.

Jeszcze raz przeleciałem wzrokiem ostatni akapit. Można by nad nim popracować, ująć rzecz zgrabniejszymi słowami… Końcówki nigdy nie stanowiły mojej mocnej strony, dużo lepiej szło mi z początkami. Zasada ta spełniała się z grubsza dla każdej dziedziny mojego życia. Ludziom na ogół to umykało, w zasadzie zaskakujące, ile potknięć może przejść niezauważonych, tylko dlatego, że ktoś na samym początku otrzymał łatkę “utalentowanego. Albo “obiecującego”. Ale ja wiedziałem. Lekcje pływania, przedszkolne kółko teatralne, znajomości, nauka. Choć czasem rujnowałem rzecz tak spektakularnie, że zauważali wszyscy. Jak bycie żywym. Lub nie bycie rozczarowaniem dla większej części rodziny, pokonanie mojego adwersarza, a już zdecydowanie, nie umawianie się z nim na randki i nie spędzenia popołudnia za popołudniem całując się z nim na kanapie… Choć to ostatnie zdecydowanie nie było złą opcją. Być może, nawet, wreszcie, zaczynałem mieć nadzieję, że uda mi się oszukać los. Simonowi na koniec zawsze wszystko się układało, nawet jeśli zaczynał z beznadziejnej pozycji. Może w tym krył się sukces nas obu.

Może Snow mógł odwrócić moją klątwę psucia wszystkiego, czego się dotknąłem.

Wstałem z kanapy i przeszedłem się do kuchni, głównie po to, żeby rozprostować nogi. Mięśnie i stawy z rozkoszą powitały odmianę po zbyt długim siedzeniu w jednej, przygiętej pozycji; strzyknęło prostowanymi kośćmi. W mieszkaniu panowała absolutna cisza, więc dźwięk rozlał się po pustej przestrzeni, jakby sam bał się braku hałasów. Kiedy ktoś spędzał tyle czasu z Simonem, cisza stawała się dziwna. Obca. Taka sama cisza zapadała w naszym wspólnym pokoju w Watford za każdym razem, kiedy Snow znikał gdzieś ze swoimi durnymi znajomymi, zapewne zastanawiając się, jak tym razem zamierzałem go zabić. (Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zamierzałem.)

Kiedy wprowadziłem się do ciotki, Simon powiesił nad szafką, w której trzymamy mąki i makarony, duży zegar ścienny, w kształcie uśmiechającego się, zielonego smoka, taki jakie widuje się w sklepach dla dzieci. Uważał, że to zabawne. Oczywiście karykaturalny stwór w niczym nie przypominał smukłego, silnego i jednocześnie zaskakująco miękkiego w dotyku ogona, ani delikatnych błon skrzydeł Snowa (czasem, w słońcu, jego łuski migotały fioletem, czerwienią i srebrem). Nic nie mogło się z nimi równać.

Teraz zegar pokazywał – wskazówki były jednocześnie smoczymi łapami – za dziesięć szesnastą. Fiona nie wróci dzisiaj szybciej niż o osiemnastej. Oznaczało to, że nadal dysponowałem dobrymi dwiema godzinami. 

Zaparzyłem sobie nową filiżankę herbaty i wróciłem do otwartego laptopa. Powinienem mieć dość czasu by w spokoju dokończyć jeszcze następną scenę. 

Szybko, zanim panika zdążyła sobie o mnie przypomnieć, zminimalizowałem okno wyszukiwarki z wpisanym w pasku tekstem "najlepsze pomysły na romantyczny prezent". 

W końcu, miałem jeszcze tydzień, żeby zastanowić się, jak to ugryźć. Tydzień to dość dużo czasu. Nie muszę się martwić walentynkami  _ w tej chwili _ , prawda? Mogę zamiast tego zająć się Jaskrem i Geraltem, usiłującymi wyjść obronną ręką z ich własnej wersji dnia zakochanych.

…Na Crowleya, jestem najmniej kompetentną osobą, do nie spieprzenia tej sprawy koncertowo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najwyraźniej, kiedy pisałam, że rodział drugi będzie "jeszcze w tym tygodniu", miałam na myśli " w przyszłym miesiącu"… Huh. Na moją obronę, jak już zabrałam się za edycję, wyszło, że do zmiany mam więcej, niż przypuszczałam.
> 
> Krótka legenda wiadomości: _Baz_ ; **Penelope** , Simon

Na Merigold wpadli przypadkiem, pod Oxenfurtem, samym początkiem wiosny, kiedy to wreszcie wypuścili się na szlak po dłużących w nieskończoność miesiącach gnieżdżenia w Kaer Morhen, gdzie za jedyne towarzystwo służyły im sprzykrzone gęby Lamberta, Eskela i Vesemira.

Rozumiało się samo przez się, że honor całej trójki wymagał, by takie spotkanie przerodziło się, płynnie i naturalnie, w cichą, kameralną popijawę w najbliższej karczmie. Może nie wszyscy z pozostałych gości przybytku pod szumną nazwą Złota Podkowa zgodziliby z określeniem ich stolika "cichym", lecz widok wiedźmina i czarodziejki skutecznie hamował nazbyt lotne języki.

Triss uśmiechnęła się do usłyszanego właśnie dowcipu. Żart nie był najwyższych lotów i normalnie czarodziejka nie zaszczyciłaby go choćby skinieniem, ale chwilę temu karczmarz postawił przed nimi czwarty dzban gęstego, słodkiego piwa i nawet Geralt zaczynał odczuwać przyjemne szumienie myśli i mrowienie kończyn. W planach na najbliższe parę godzin miał pracę nad sukcesywnym pogłębianiem tego efektu. Stara, dobra redańska w sam raz wpisywała się w ów zamysł, toteż Geralt poczynił sobie bezgłośną uwagę, by zamówić butelkę, lub dwie, gdy następnym razem karczmarz przemknie w zasięgu ich stolika. Jaskier, który po pierwszych dwóch dzbanach znalazł się w dość dobrym humorze, by dać nieproszony koncert, produkował się właśnie w najtłoczniejszej części izby, toteż Geralt i Triss sami nadrabiali zaległości. Wiedźmin skończył opowieść o niedawnym zleceniu na utopce, które pechowo postanowiły zamieszkać w wychodku miejskiego ratusza w Brewnie, niemal doprowadzając do paraliżu całą okoliczną machinę urzędniczą, czarodziejka zaś postawiła przeciw jego historii barwną relację z ostatnich starań Foltesta o znalezienie zięcia. Geralt nie był pewien, kogo żałuje bardziej: zatroskanego tatusia czy niedoszłych oblubieńców. Uznał w końcu, że żadnego; jak to zwykle bywa, kiedy panna raczej odstrasza niż przyciąga kandydatów do ożenku, odpowiednia ilość błyszczących monet w posagu prędzej czy później rozwiąże wszelkie kłopoty ze zmianą stanu cywilnego. I żałować w tym wszystkim pozostaje samej Ady.

– Umm, Triss? – Geralt odchrząknął, kiedy na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, wypełniona dźwiękami lutni i ogólnym szmerem prowadzonych w karczmie rozmów.

– Hmm?

Odpowiedź czarodziejki była nieco senna, efekt ciepła, muzyki i przyjemnie buzującego we krwi napitku. Geralt przejechał dłonią po karku i dopił resztę piwa. Do kroćset, jeśli teraz nie zbierze się na odwagę, to kiedy?

Odstawił opróżnione naczynie.

– Słyszałaś kiedyś o kwiecie paproci? – odezwał się wreszcie, krzywiąc wargi.

Triss roześmiała się. Miała ładny śmiech, nie tak ładny, jak Jaskier, oczywiście, niemniej dźwięczny i, dość często, zaraźliwy. W tym konkretnym momencie Geralt wolałby jednak, żeby się nie śmiała. Właśnie dlatego musiał wlać w siebie cztery dzbany piwa, nim zdobył się na pytanie.

Czekał bez słowa. Wreszcie przestała chichotać.

– Na Kapitułę, ty tak na serio – powiedziała.

Jej twarz spoważniała. Utkwiła w nim długie spojrzenie. Nie spodobało mu się ani na jotę.

– Triss…

– Tak, Geralt?

Jak na zawołanie przybrała wyraz najniewinniejszej z mniszek Melitele. Niepokojące, jak dobrze jej to wychodziło; biorąc pod uwagę prawdziwy wiek czarodziejki.

– Dobra, wykrztuś to z siebie – wymruczał w pusty kufel. – Tylko nie udawaj mi tu, że o nic ci nie chodziło. Nie mam dziś na to siły.

Prychnęła, urażona. Po chwili jednak odezwała się, znowu wpatrując w niego poważnym wzrokiem.

– Ja… Wiem, że czasami ciężko ci zrozumieć, że nie zawsze to ty musisz martwić się o innych, ale – urwała na moment, jakby niepewna, co powiedzieć dalej. – Martwię się, dobrze?

Tym razem to Geralt prychnął:

– Martwisz? Niby o co? Wszystko jest jak naj… – zaczął, z niedowierzaniem, ale czarodziejka nie dała mu skończyć.

– Yen naprawdę nie jest teg…

Geralt zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

– Yen? Co Yen ma do rzeczy? Nie widziałem jej od tamtej afery z wilkołakiem w wojsku szacownego Demawenda. Będzie za 2 lata. – Po chwili zmarszczył brwi, kiedy inna myśl wpadła mu do głowy. – Ma kłopoty?

– Co? Nie, żadne kłopoty, Yennefer ma się świetnie. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, że ty także. – Ton jej głosu był tak szczery, że wzbudzał ciarki. – Możesz uchodzić we własnym mniemaniu za Wilka, ale przy niej wyglądałeś raczej jak zakochane szczenię.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrył, że troska czarodziejki była przyjemna. Ciepła. Nawet jeśli lekko irytująca.

– Jest dobrze, Triss, zupełnie dobrze. – Spojrzał na nią, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że mówi zupełnie poważnie. – Sprawa z Yen jest absolutnie skończona, nic mi nie jest. Też mam się świetnie. Naprawdę.

– I niby rozpytywanie o kwiat paproci nie ma z tym nic wspólnego?

Geralt westchnął, pokręciwszy głową. Obrócił spojrzenie w bok, szukając wzrokiem dającego koncert barda.

– Nie, nie ma. Jesteś równie upierdliwa, co Jaskier, mówił ci to ktoś? – Mówiąc, zmrużył oczy. Triss milczała, uparcie przygryzając policzek. – Chrzanić Yen, Triss, szczerze. Chrzanić Yen, cokolwiek było między nami, już dawno za tym nie tęsknię. I, sądząc po tym, jak ostatnio widziałem Yennefer, ona też nie.

Merigold otworzyła usta, więc Geralt szybko wypalił, nim zdążyła wypuścić z nich chociaż pół słowa, albo nim sam zdążył się rozmyślić:

– Nie… nie chodzi o Yen, dobrze?

Czarodziejka uniosła jedną brew. Geralt miał ochotę ją za to zamordować. Tak trochę.

– Nie jestem sam, w porządku? To coś innego niż z Yennefer. – Ukradkiem, kątem oka, obejrzał się na barda, uderzającego struny lutni do wtóru podśpiewujących mieszkańców miasta. – I tym razem nie usiłujemy regularnie wymordowywać się wzajemnie.

Merigold również odwróciła głowę, podążając za jego wzrokiem. Geralt skrzywił się. Nagle zapragnął tej redańskiej. Gdzie podziewa się karczmarz, kiedy jest potrzebny?

Wiedział, że Triss od jakiegoś czasu miała swoje podejrzenia. Oczywiście, że miała, nie była idiotką. Od dwóch lat ciągał barda za sobą, i raczej nie wpisywało się to w jego dotychczasowe zwyczaje. No to teraz będzie już miała pewność, psia kość, niech będzie. Wszystko, byleby nie ściągnęła mu na głowę odsieczy ratunkowej, mającej upewnić się, że z tęsknoty za Yennefer nie rzuci się bez broni na przypadkową mantikorę.

Triss nadal spoglądała na popisującego się na środku izby barda.

– Cóż, znając waszą dwójkę w to ostatnie faktycznie ciężko jest uwierzyć – oznajmiła wreszcie. Nabrała powietrza, przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad czymś, po czym wolno wypuściła oddech. – Obiecaj mi tylko jedno. Że on nie jest tylko jakimś pokrętnym sposobem na odreagowanie.

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz barda, tak, jak widział go dzisiaj rano, rozczochranego i rumianego, z wiedźmińskim amuletem odciśniętym na policzku. Z Yen niemalże więcej razy budzili się w kłótni, lub pełnym urażonej dumy milczeniu, niż z miłym powitaniem. Uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

– Przyrzekam.

– W porządku. Zatem chodźmy po ten twój obiekt afektów, bo jeszcze chwila i gotowy paść tam z głową w lutni. – Triss uśmiechnęła się, lekko, jakby właśnie dyskutowali o najlepszej przegryzce do wódki, a nie czymś tak zawstydzającymi, jak najgłębsze emocje Geralta.

Nalał sobie resztki piwa z dzbana, wypił wszystko jednym, długim łykiem i wstał, w milczeniu czekając na Triss. Wyglądało na to, że zgodnie ze słowani czarodziejki Jaskier, który pomiędzy balladami i sprośnymi przyśpiewkami o walorach młynareczki (i, choć Geralt nie miał pojęcia, jak biedne zwierzę znalazło się w centrum jednego z co żywszych utworów, jeżu) zdołał prześcignąć w liczbie opróżnionych dzbanów pozostawionych przy stole kompanów, stoczył właśnie ostatnią potyczkę z nieubłaganą piwną sennością i po finalnym, bohaterskim zrywie, ku wzbudzeniu radosnego rechotu wśród zgromadzonych wokół niego patronów knajpki, osunął się po nodze najbliższego stołu. Co nie przeszkodziło mu w wymamrotaniu paru niewyraźnie zbitych głosek, brzmiących łudząco podobnie do: „nieGeraltjeszczeniewstawajmytujesttakmiłoinawetsłońcejeszczeniewzeszło”.

Obiekt rozseplenionego wyznania z westchnieniem przebił się przez entuzjastyczną widownię.

– Artysta nie jest dłużej dysponowany, koniec przedstawienia – ogłosił, podnosząc barda i przerzucając sobie nie protestującego przez ramię.

Za jego plecami znów chichotała Merigold.

– Nie będę ukrywać, że nieco mnie to – zatoczyła ręką linię między Geraltem a opartym na jego ramieniu bardem, kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami wynajętych na noc pokoi – dziwi.

Odchrząknął. Utkwiła w nim ostrzejsze spojrzenie.

– Mnie też – odpowiedział w końcu. – To…

Urwał, nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć zdanie.

– Triss? To jak będzie z tym kwiatem? – zaczął zamiast tego.

Jaskier wymruczał przez sen coś niezrozumiałego.

– A nie jesteś już trochę za stary na takie bajki, Wilku?

– To już nie zakochany szczeniak?

W jej spojrzeniu zagrały ogniki rozbawienia.

– Przyjdź jutro – powiedziała, uśmiechając się miękko. – Będę coś dla ciebie miała. Obiły mi się o uszy plotki o pewnym ciekawym mateczniku. Kto wie, zdołałeś znaleźć dżina i złotego smoka, może i tej sztuki dokonasz.

Podeszła do pochrapującego Jaskra i poprawiła zsuwający się pas z lutnią.

– Pilnuj go, ma niewiarygodne wręcz ciągoty do napytywania sobie biedy – dodała, klepiąc poetę po ramieniu.

– Będę – zapewnił Geralt, kiedy już odwróciła się, kierując do własnego pokoju.

– Nie do ciebie mówiłam!

Pokręcił głową, zabierając się za gmeranie kluczem przy zamku pokoju.

– Dobrej nocy, Triss.

Nie mogła tego zobaczyć, nie miała w końcu wiedźmiej zdolności do widzenia w mroku, ale mówiąc, uśmiechał się ze szczerym zadowoleniem.

☆☆☆

– Triss! Triss, nie wygłupiaj się, słyszę, jak tam chodzisz!

Po raz kolejny załomotał w cienkie drzwi wynajmowanego przez czarodziejkę pokoju.

Driady, kuzia mać. Jak to szło? “Ciekawe plotki o mateczniku”, “znalazłeś smoka i dżina, może znajdziesz i kwiat”. Jak długo śmiała się ze swojego dowcipu?

– Rozstawię biwak na tym korytarzu, jeśli mnie zmusisz! – zagroził, siadając. Miał pełen zamiar zrealizować groźbę.

Przez moment jeszcze z wnętrza pokoju dobiegało ciężkie szuranie butów, lecz w końcu, skrzypiąc, drzwi otworzyły się od środka.

– Oj, gołąbeczku, ten słuch to chyba będziesz musiał sobie przetkać u kowala. Triss nie ma, i nie będzie.

Geralt obrzucił wyszczerzoną w zadowoleniu twarz drugiego wiedźmina zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Za jego plecami Jaskier wciągnął powietrze z gwałtownością godną poczynionego właśnie odkrycia (oraz konkluzji płynących ze znalezienia gościa w sypialni czarodziejki), po czym zaniósł się nie wstrzymywanym śmiechem. 

Lambert oparł się bokiem o ościeżnicę, zakładając nogę na nogę, i spojrzał na nadal siedzącego na podłodze białowłosego z góry.

– No cześć, Geralt.

Niech no go jasna cholera…

* * *

Kiedy mówiłem, że nie mam pojęcia, jak ugryźć całe to walentynkowe zamieszanie, to wcale nie miał być wątpliwej jakości żart z bycia wampirem. Naprawdę nie miałełm pojęcie.

Problem w tym, że Snow obchodził walentynki z Agatą wiele razy. Ja, nigdy. W oczywisty sposób znajdował się zatem eony przede mną. Supereony. Całą wieczność walentynkowych doświadczeń. Ciężko było nie poczuć się lekko speszonym. Zrobiłem zatem to, co Simon zwykle robił w podobnych sytuacjach.

Napisałem do Penelope.

☆☆☆

**Ostatni folder skończony. Ugh! Mam dość! Jak zobaczę jeszcze jedną fotkę, na której nie widać nic poza plażą i kawałkiem klapka, to oszaleję, słowo. Całą noc nad tym zarwałam. Ale ogarnę się tylko trochę i mogę wychodzić. Jak tylko pochłonę kawę, najlepiej taką, która obudziłaby zmarłego. Wiesz, gdzie chcesz pójść?**

_ Składam głębokie kondolencje twojej niedoli.  _

_ Co do miejsca, mam kilka pomysłów. Snow przylatuje dopiero wieczorem, mamy więc cały dzień. _

**Jesteś palantem, wiesz?**

**Masz pojęcie, jak koszmarnie mozolne i nieedukacyjne jest przeglądanie tryliona zdjęć z wakacji? Ughh, moje oczy umieraaaają**

_ W takim razie pisz mniej bezsensownych wiadomości, twoje oczy trochę odetchną. _

**Podwójny palant.**

_ Do usług. _

_ Wyjeżdżam. Będę za pół godziny. Gotowa? _

**Pół godziny? Mieszkasz 15 minut od nas. Nie musisz po mnie przyjeżdżać.**

_ Mam jeszcze coś do odebrania na mieście. _

**Autobus byłby lepszy dla środowiska, tak mówię.**

_ Autobus nie zatrzyma się koło twojej ulubionej księgarni. Tak mówię. _

**… argument przyjęty.**

**Emm, Baz? Jest coś, co powinnam wiedzieć, zanim wyjdę? Np, że zamierzasz zatargać mnie do tajnego klubo-teatru, pełnego wampirzych dandysów? Powinnam uszyć sukienkę z zasłony? Albo obsypać się brokatem?**

_ Serio? Wywiad z wampirem i Zmierzch? _

_ Wystarczą wygodne buty. Nikogo nie obchodzi strój przekąski. _

**Ugh! Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś w zamian obejrzeć ze mną cały sezon nowego Dark Crystal. Robię to tylko dla porywającego doświadczenia najlepszych osiągnięć lat 80' w błyszczącym opakowaniu współczesnych efektów specjalnych i animacji. I dla Simona.**

_ Tak, tak, jasne. _

**Powtórz to. Chcę dowodu na piśmie. Napisz: Obejrzę pełen sezon Dark Crystal z Penelope, jeszcze w tym tygodniu.**

_ Serio, kobieto?. _

**NAPISZ!**

_ Okey, okey. Przyrzekam obejrzeć pełen sezon Dark Crystal z Penelope. Proszę. _

**…?**

_ JESZCZE W TYM TYGODNIU _

_ Zadowolona? _

**Tak. Zawsze wiedziałam, że w głębi duszy, kryje się w tobie racjonalna osoba <3 **

_ Wcale nie. Zawsze uważałaś, że jestem palantem. _

**Nie będę się kłócić :)**

☆☆☆

Wiecie, jaka fraza powtarza się najczęściej, po wpisaniu w google “Ratunku, pierwszy raz obchodzę walentynki, co robić?!” ?

“Znajdź idealny prezent”.

Trochę zazdrościłem Penelope. Narzekała na zarwaną nockę, i to, jak nie znosiła cyfrowych fotografii, jasne, ale mogła stworzyć całą tą złożoną, sentymentalną iluzję, z wszystkimi wspomnieniami z letniego wyjazdu jej i Micah, a potem zapakować ją w wygodną kopertę, i nadać pocztą, jak banalny list! Żałowałem, że nie zrobiłem ze Snowem tryliona zdjęć, których mógłbym użyć jako bazę pod zaklęcie, i że sam nie wpadłem na podobną myśl. Wypychałem też ze świadomości myśl, że nie byłem dość dobrym magiem. Oczywiście, miałem wystarczająco dużo mocy, pewnie nawet więcej, niż Bunce, nie uważałem się też w żaden sposób za gorszego w samym rzucaniu zaklęć. Tak naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek z nas poza Bunce potrafił wpaść na taki pomysł. Brakowało nam tej znajomości rzadkich, albo starych, niemal zapomnianych formuł, którą Bunce zdawała się bez najmniejszego wysiłku wdychać w domu rodzinnym, od dnia narodzin. Tak już jest, kiedy twoi starsi mają obsesję na punkcie magii. Dlatego znalazłem się tutaj – wewnątrz największego centrum handlowego Londynu.

Pierwszym miejscem, w jakie zawędrowaliśmy po znalezieniu się w pasażu, okazała się kawiarnia.

Kelner postawił zamówione napoje i odszedł, niosąc do kolejnych klientów chwiejącą się konstrukcję z filiżanek i talerzyków z ciastem. Byłoby to nie lada wyczynem, gdyby co kilka króków nie przystawał na krótkę chwilkę, nucac pod nosem “stuck like glue” i szturchając ukrytą w rękawie różdżkę.

– Więc, co za egzotyczne, nieznane zwykłym śmiertelnikom miejsca znalazły się na tej twojej liście? – zapytała Penelope, kiedy opróżniła już połowę zawartości kubka jednym, długim haustem. Wyraz jej twarzy zdawał się mówić: "Nie dbam o to, gdzie planujesz mnie zatargać, tak długo, jak jest kofeina". Jej oddanie napojowi było prawie urocze.

Posłusznie przesunąłem w jej stronę mapkę centrum – jedną z tych małych, tonami leżących przy każdym wejściu i schodach. Palcem wskazałem sklepy, które wydały mi się dobrym punktem startowym. Skrzywiła się niemal natychmiast.

– Podebrałeś Daphne listę zakupów przed urodzinami ojca czy jak?

– Czekam na lepsze propozycje – odburknąłem. Poczułem się nieco urażony prędkością, z jaką odrzuciła mój plan.

Bunce ani trochę się nie speszyła.

– W takim razie – oznajmiła, przytrzymując słomkę (jadalną, zrobioną z jabłek, jakimś tajemnym sposobem) zębami i siorbiąc kawę po każdym słowie – zrobimy to tak samo jak wszyscy inni studenci na świecie, szukający wyjątkowego prezentu dla miłości swojego życia. Będziemy szwędać się bez celu, wywracając do góry nogami napotkane stoiska, póki nie zgłodniejemy.

Posłałem jej wymowne spojrzenie.

– W porządku, póki ja nie zgłodnieję. To nie fair, że prawie nigdy nie jesteś głodny.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Penelope odchyliła swoje krzesło do tyłu i postukała słomką w dno kubka, jakby chciała zapieczętować ogłoszoną decyzję. Następnie uchyliła papierowe wieczko i spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem w kubek.

– Ech, czuję, że mogłabym dzisiaj wypić takich dziesięć.

Bez słowa podsunąłem jej cappuccino, które zamówiłem z przyzwyczajenia – nigdy nie zrozumiem uwielbienia, jakim świat zdaje się darzyć kawę W. tego typu lokalach z grzeczności zamawiałem cokolwiek, co potem zazwyczaj kończyło w zlewie. Penelope z entuzjazmem, i, nie chciałem ulec złudzeniu, ale być może wdzięcznością, podjęła się wysysania zawartości kubka.

– Okey, to najpierw pójdziemy, emm... W tę stronę! – zawołała, zwracając na nas przy okazji uwagę połowy kawiarni i wskazując, czego byłem pewien, absolutnie losowy kierunek.

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, czy choćby pomruk zgody, złapała oba osuszone do cna kubki (słowo daję, takie tempo przyjmowania kofeiny musi być szkodliwe!) i drugą ręką pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Ledwie dałem radę złapać płaszcz z oparcia krzesła.

– Zatem, ekipo, misja Prezent Dla Simona oficjalnie zostaje rozpoczęta!

Prychnąłem z rozbawieniem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że już zostaliśmy ekipą.

Penelope machnęła na mnie dłonią.

– Oj cii, rujnujesz moment. Poudawaj przez chwilę, że jesteś kompetentny społecznie.

– Ja? Niewykonalne – zawyrokowałem z całym dramatyzmem, na jaki było mnie stać (co oznaczało: całkiem dużym).

– Im dłużej z tobą przebywam, tym bardziej dochodzę do wniosku, że Simon potrzebuje terapii z uwagi na swoje fatalne wybory.

– Zadawanie się z tobą też było jednym z jego wyborów.

Wystawiła biały od mlecznej pianki język.

☆☆☆

Po pierwszych trzech  ~~ sklepach  ~~ porażkach założyliśmy się o to, kto wypatrzy najgorszy walentynkowy produkt. Przegrany ma zabierać Snowbaza do weterynarza.

(Ta biała, zdradziecka i udająca słodką kocia kulka w teorii należała do mnie, w praktyce jednak większość czasu spędzała w apartamencie Simona i Penelope. Nawet to kretyńskie imię wybrał mu Snow. Dostał potem stanowczy zakaz nazywania jakichkolwiek zwierząt w naszym przyszłym domu, imię jednak z niezrozumiałych względów przylgnęło i czasami miałem wręcz wrażenie, że sam kot zdawał się je aprobować.)

Penelope zdobyła przewagę, wygrzebawszy nie wiadomo skąd plastikowy parasol w kształcie serca. Dodatkowe punkty okropieństwa zdobył za neonowo różowy odcień samych szprych. Dumnie paradowała, noszą ów koszmarek nad głową niczym chore trofeum. Pozwoliłem jej cieszyć się krótkotrwałym poczuciem zwycięstwa, póki jeszcze mogła.

Przyznaję, że choć nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać, ilość papierowych serduszek, pluszowych misiów, bez wytchnienia recytujących "I love you", oraz najbardziej wyświechtanych przebojów miłosnych z lat wszystkich, przerosła i przytłoczyła swoim rozmachem wszelkie oczekiwania, jakie mogłem żywić.

(Nie wiedzenie, czego się spodziewać jest całkowicie zrozumiałe dla kogoś, kto okres ów zwykł spędzać na użalaniu się w towarzystwie szczurów z lochu, nawet nie mając ochoty na zamienienie ich w kolację, bo jedyny chłopak, z którym mógłbyś być szczęśliwy, chętniej niż na randce, widziałby się na twoim pogrzebie, w dodatku zaś na pewno spędza ten dzień, siedząc ze swoją dziewczyną i gruchając jak dwa gołąbki. Tak jak ja zdecydowanie zamierzałem go spędzić w tym roku, to jest, na wspaniałej, pełnej niedorzecznie pasujących serduszek i pluszowych misiów z napisami "I love you" randce.)

Byłem pewien, że zdążyliśmy już obejrzeć wszystkie wariacje na temat serca, jakie tylko dało się stworzyć, a także co najmniej kilka takich, które nigdy nie powinny były powstać. Penelope odrzuciła więcej moich pomysłów, niż chciało mi się liczyć i zdecydowanie więcej, niż miałem siłę wymyślać. Z narastającym uczucie klęski sprawdziłem godzinę.

– Może lot balonem? – rzuciłem, ostatkiem sił walcząc z desperacją.

Penelope przewróciła oczami.

– W środku zimy? – zapytała tylko. W tej chwili gorąco znienawidziłem ją za tą absolutną logikę.

– Wycieczka na Karaiby?

– Żaden z was nie ma tyle czasu.

– To... nie wiem już co – spuściłem głowę między dłonie. Miałem ochotę walnąć o coś czołem, nie chciałem jednak ściągać uwagi wszystkich wokół.

Penelope zdawała się podzielać moją opinię.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co mu dać – wyjęczałem raz jeszcze. Spojrzałem za okno, na przechodzących pośpiesznie ludzi: w parach, większych grupkach bądź pojedynczo, śpiesząc się lub nie. – Chciałbym, żeby było to coś specjalnego. Takiego wow, wiesz. To w końcu nasze pierwsze walentynki. – Nie miałem zwyczaju analizować na głos swoich emocji. Nie otwierałem się przed nikim. Od… w zasadzie od śmierci matki. Nawet, kiedy byłem pewien, że umrę, zakochany bez wzajemności, z rąk tego samego człowieka, za którym szalałem. A teraz, tylko spójrzcie! Kto by przypuścił, że będę urządzać sobie pogawędki od serca z Penelope Bunce? Widać była to jeszcze jedna z rzeczy, które robił ze mną Simon Snow.

Kompletne olanie wizerunku "sarkastycznego i stylowego antagonisty" okazało się, kiedy już spróbowałem, fascynująco odświeżające.

Spojrzałem na jej dłonie, obejmujące, a jakże, kubek kawy. 

– Pogoda jest bardziej wiosenna niż zimowa... – zacząłem znowu, mamrocząc spomiędzy palców.

– Nie wynajmiesz balonu!

– Mógłbym rzucić na nas oboje jakieś zaklęcie utrzymujące ciepło...

– Baz – Penelope upiła szczodry łyk ciepłego napoju – z radością muszę cię poinformować, że lot balonem jest absolutnie najgorszym z twoich dzisiejszych pomysłów. Nie zrobisz tego. Nawet nie udałoby ci się znaleźć o tej porze nikogo, kto wynajmie ci ten balon. Już nawet rejs na Karaiby był lepszą ideą, tam przynajmniej mają ciepło, choć jak znam Simona, że trafilibyście w sam środek pory deszczowej.

– A jest?

Penelope spojrzała na mnie jakbym postawił jej różowego słonika z kokardką na talerzu.

– Co jest? – powiedziała wolno, dokładnie sylabizując.

– Pora deszczowa. Teraz.

– Co? Nie!

– Zatem… – pozwoliłem reszcie zdania zawisnąć w powietrzu.

Penelope przewróciła oczyma i wróciła do siorbania kawy. Razem z napojem kupiła też ciastko, teraz więc odgryzła spory kawałek, żując z zawziętością. Obserwowałem jej pracującą niestrudzenie żuchwę, myśląc o Snowie i jego entuzjastycznym podejściu do jedzenia.

Wiele rzeczy sprawia, że myślę o Snowie.

– Może jednak zegarek?

Penelope roześmiała się głośno.

– Czemu? Może jakby jakiś posiadał, przestałby się ciągle spóźniać.

– Próbowałam, wierz mi. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie przestawały działać, jak tylko zakładał je na rękę. Rekordzista wytrzymał półtora tygodnia.

Jak przez mgłę przypomniałem sobie, jak rok czy dwa temu, przez krótki czas, na nadgarstku Snowa znalazł się na prawdę ładny, granatowy zegarek – kiedy Snow zaczął się znowu pokazywać bez niego byłem niemal rozczarowany. Naprawdę mu pasował.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Snow podświadomie niszczy wszystkie zegarki, byle tylko nie musieć pojawiać się na czas?

Jestem pewien, że było to coś, do czego Snow byłby zdolny. Penelope wykonała nieokreślony ruch ręką i wróciła do swojego ciastka.

– Dobra, jestem tak znudzona, że nawet zabójstwo zaczyna mi jawić się jako ciekawe zajęcie – Penelope ni stąd ni zowąd zerwała się z miejsca. Dopiła resztę kawy i wrzuciła pusty kubek do odpowiedniej przegródki w śmietniku – Masz do wyboru, Grimm-Pitch: pizza, bilard lub piłkarzyki.

W zasadzie, nie mogłem odmówić jej racji. Na samą myśl o wejściu do kolejnego sklepu, wypełnionego identycznymi, kiczowatymi sercami, różowymi poduchami, czy misiami z napisem “I love you”, coś skręcało mnie w środku.

– To jedyne opcje, jakie przewidujesz? – zapytałem zniecierpliwionym tonem dla zachowania porządku.

– Tak – odparła zdecydowanie.

Już miałem odpowiedzieć, kiedy moją uwagę przykuło brzęczenie telefonu. Wyciągnąłem aparat z kieszeni i na moment zostawiłem Penelope samą. Paroma machnięciami kciuka odblokowałem ekran. Wiadomość od Snowa?

Melduję powodzenie misji "załadować Simona na pokład". Za chwilę odlatujemy i kazali nam wyłączyć telefony, więc mam nadzieję, że nikt nie widzi, jak piszę pod bluzą

Chciałbym być już w domu

Serio, ten facet… Jednym palcem pisałem odpowiedź.

– W takim razie, piłkarzyki! –odwróciłem się od usiłującej zaglądnąć mi przez ramię Penelope.

_ Skoro kazali wyłączyć, to co jeszcze wyprawiasz, wypisując do mnie? Chyba jesteś na tyle dużym chłopcem, żeby wytrzymać parę godzin bez telefonu, Snow. _

Oh już–już, mamo

Schowałem telefon do kieszeni.

{Anulowano wysyłanie wiadomości do 'Simon' o godz 15:47:

_ Ja też chciałbym, żebyś już tu był. _ }

☆☆☆

Finalnie, po rozegraniu dwudziestu partii piłkarzyków (Penelope jak nic zaczarowała piłkę! Postawiona pod ścianą ogłosiła, że musiała wyrównać szanse. Nie chciało mi się marnować tlenu na tłumaczenie jej, że bycie wampirem nie działa zupełnie tak jak w Hollywood), trzech gier w kręgle i paru rundek bilarda, przerywanych kilkoma lunchami i pauzami na kawę, opuściliśmy centrum handlowe, nadal bez idealnego prezentu, za to w towarzystwie najbardziej puchatej maskotki, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, a także tylu róż, że zapomnij, Merlinie, o zapakowaniu ich w wiązankę i wsadzeniu w wazon – jedynym pojemnikiem zdolnym je pomieścić okazało się duże, czarne wiadro, znalezione na zapleczu kwiaciarni. Doniesienie ich na parking i załadowanie w bagażnik samochodu okazało się zadaniem budzącym tyleż problemów, co i śmiechu, tego ostatniego wyłącznie u Penelope.

Zaklinała się, że kwiaty i pluszak to doskonały pomysł. Słysząc nieustający chichot zaczynałem mieć wątpliwości, czy nie padłem ofiarą żartu.

Sytuacja bawiła ją jeszcze przez całą drogę do domu. Pomogła mi jednak w wymyśleniu zaklęcia, dzięki któremu w dzień walentynek pączki nadal będą doskonale świeże i rozwinięte, może nie wszystko było zatem stracone.

Wysadziłem ją pod mieszkaniem. Jak tylko wysiadła, zapobiegawczo zdepozytowałem miśka bezpiecznie w bagażniku, obok róż, zanim uczucie zażenowania na widok jego odbijającej się w lusterku mordki przeważy i sprawi, że wyrzucę go w najbliższym rowie. Potem stanąłem, opierając się o dach samochodu i zastanawiając się, co dalej. Wskazówki zegarka na moim nadgarstku posuwały się rytmicznymi skokami. Samolot Snowa nie wyląduje jeszcze przez co najmniej trzy godziny, nie bardzo miałem jednak ochotę wracać teraz do własnego mieszkania. Spędzenie całego dnia na zakupach z Penelope wyssało mnie z energii bardziej, niż przypuszczałem, wczoraj zaś zdecydowałem, że nie jestem jeszcze dość  _ głodny _ , by chciało mi się ruszać tyłek z domu (Zamiast tego optując za przespaniem całego popołudnia na kanapie i zastanawianiem się, co Jaskier dałby Simonowi na walentynki. Na pewno byłoby to coś lepszego od pluszaka i ściętych kwiatków.) byłem więc nieco bardziej zmęczony i mniej chętny na robienie czegokolwiek, co nie wiązało się z szybką obecnością Snowa w mojej przestrzeni osobistej, niż zazwyczaj. Kupione rzeczy równie dobrze mogłem zostawić w samochodzie – Snow i tak nigdy nie otwierał schowków ani bagażnika, wszystkie przedmioty, jakie miał przy sobie wsiadając: płyty, portfel, okulary, rzucał raczej gdziekolwiek, zamiast porządnie odłożyć na miejsce, z którego nie groziłoby im spadnięcie przy każdym hamowaniu – nie musiałem więc obawiać się, że przedwcześnie cokolwiek odnajdzie. Wzrok mimo woli uciekł mi w stronę klapy bagażnika. Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić, ale kiedy myślałem o wręczeniu jego zawartości Snowowi, ze zdenerwowania ledwie mogłem przełknąć.

Było to mimo wszystko przyjemne zdenerwowanie, z rodzaju tych, w których strach mieszał się z nadzieją.

Dźwięk telefonu sprawił, że niemal podskoczyłem z zaskoczenia.

Sięgnąłem po urządzenie, przekonany, że to znowu Snow, wbrew pokładowym zasadom, ukradkiem wysyła wiadomości spod siedzenia. Dlatego zdziwiłem się, odczytawszy z ekranu przezwisko, pod którym zapisałem Penelope. Zastanawiając się, co też mogłaby chcieć ledwie dziesięć minut od naszego rozstania, rozwinąłem okno wiadomości.

**Miałam ci to powiedzieć, ale jakoś nie wyszło… Dzisiaj było całkiem spoko. Nie przywykłam do pustego mieszkania, tak więc. Dzięki za wyciągnięcie mnie z domu. I przykro mi, że nie znalazłeś "doskonałego prezentu".**

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Aż ciężko było mi w to uwierzyć, ale też byłem zadowolony, że poszliśmy we dwoje.

_ Ja też dobrze się bawiłem. Nie sądziłem, że będzie się z tobą dało wytrzymać, bez Snowa. Oficjalnie przyznaję, że się myliłem. _

_ I nie martw się o prezent, jeszcze się nie poddałem. _

Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w wiadomość, zanim uderzyłem w przycisk wysyłania. Odpowiedź przyszła, nim ekran w telefonie zdążył się wygasić.

**Ja również przyznaję, że się myliłam. Nie zawsze jesteś palantem. Nawet, kiedy nie ma Simona.**

Roześmiałem się cicho. Uruchomiłem silnik i wykręciłem w stronę lotniska. Znałem po drodze idealny lasek na małą przekąskę.

☆☆☆

Kieszeń mojej kurtki zawibrowała krótko – w panującym wokół zgiełku rozmów, turkotów większych i mniejszych kółek, stukania licznych obcasów i rozgrzewających co chwila z metalicznym pomrukiem komunikatów i tak nie usłyszałbym dźwięku dzwonka – wymacałem więc telefon i podniosłem do twarzy. Szczerzyłem się jak głupi. Wiedziałem o tym, ale nic nie potrafiłem na to poradzić. Już za parę chwil będę miał Snowa przy sobie. Jego piegowaty nos, schowane pod kurtkę skrzydła i za długie włosy, które powinien był przyciąć już miesiąc temu. Całego Snowa.

Jeszcze momencik. Utknąłem przy odbiorze bagaży

Durna maszyna nie chce oddać mojej walizki!

Odpisałem coś sarkastycznego, nie wkładając jednek serca w wymyślanie rzeczywiście ciętej odpowiedzi. Czułem się, jakbym był pijany.

Pod moją kurtką rozległo się karcące miauknięcie i czarno–biała główka Snowbaza, wysunęła się ponad zamkiem ekspresu. Ostrożnie, nie chcąc zrobić mu krzywdy, ani tym bardziej go zdenerwować, nacisnąłem na kudłaty czubek głowy, tuż między uszami, wsuwając ciekawski pyszczek na powrót w ukrycie.

– Wiem, że w najmniejszym stopniu ci się to nie podoba, uwierz, mi też, ale musisz wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę – wyszeptałem do kota tonem wyjaśnień.

Na hali lotniska obowiązywał bezwzględny zakaz wprowadzania zwierząt, odpowiednie tabliczki przypominały o tym z każdego rogu, razem z tymi informującymi o zakazie palenia czy obowiązku wykonywania poleceń personelu. Do części wyznaczonej dla odbierania podróżnych musiałem zatem przemycić Snowbaza pod ubraniem. Ostatnie, czego w tym momencie potrzebowałem, to ktoś wzywający ochronę z powodu wystającej pary kocich uszu i powodujący, że rozminąłbym się ze Snowem. Byłem pewien, że Snowbaz również byłby niezadowolony – futrzakowata kluska darzyła Snowa absolutnym uwielbieniem. Mnie ledwie tolerowała.

– Oh, to musi być prawdziwa szczęściara. Żeby chłopak tak uśmiechał się, czekając.

Rozejrzałem się. Drobna kobieta, mogąca mieć siedemdziesiąt albo osiemdziesiąt lat, patrzyła w moją stronę. Siedziała na jednym z tych plastikowych krzesełek, w ręku trzymała opakowanie jakiś słodyczy.

– Uhh, to– to nie, ja… – zaplątałem się, nie do końca pewien, której części jej wypiwiedzi w zasadzie usiłuję zaprzeczyć. Poczułem, jak na policzki wypełza mi piekący rumieniec.

Kobieta uniosła kąciki ust w odpowiedzi.

– Cukierek?

Oczekująco poruszyła torebeczką. Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny, podszedłem więc i wyłowiłem landrynkę o smaku toffi. Szeleszczący odgłos widocznie spodobał się Snowbazowi, o czym poinformowały mnie wkłuwające się w żebra pazury.

Czułem się nieco nieswojo, milcząc, kiedy kobieta od landrynek tak się we mnie wpatrywała, otworzyłem więc usta i wypuściłem z nich pierwsze pytanie, jakie wpadło mi na myśl.

– A pani na kogo tu czeka?

Kobieta mrugnęła do mnie okiem.

– Na nikogo, złociutki. Wymsknęłam się tylko cichaczem po coś słodkiego. Wnuki ciągle marudzą, że powinnam pilnować cukru, ale co oni tam wiedzą. Według mnie za bardzo się przejmują. Jeden cukierek tu czy tam nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodził, prawda? – z uśmiechem potrząsnęła torebeczką. – Sprzedaję kwiaty, o, w tamtym sklepiku. Może potrzebujesz bukiecik? Różowa kamelia? Mówi “tęskniłem”. Albo gardenia, “słodka miłość”.

– A ma pani kwiat, mówiący "Nigdy więcej nie wyjeżdżaj, nawet tylko na trzy dni"? – zapytałem, myśląc o Snowie i tych kilkudziesięciu godzinach spędzonych bez jego złotej czupryny, widocznej zza kanapy.

Roześmiała się pogodnie.

– W takim wypadku polecałbym kwiat w doniczce, najlepiej taki, co to wymaga codziennej pielęgnacji. Niestety, posiadam tylko cięte.

– Dziękuję za radę, będę miał ją na uwadze – obiecałem solennie. Snowbaz, jakby rozumiejąc, miauknął potakująco spod mojej kurtki.

– Hihi, w takim razie powodzenia, młodzieńcze. Muszę wracać do moich kwiatów, życzę ci jednak, żeby twoja szczęściara, równie mocno uśmiechała się na myśl o tobie.

To mówiąc, kobieta odwróciła się w stronę swojego sklepiku i zaczęła się oddalać.

– Na pewno – zawołałem za nią, śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej.

– A czy ta niewątpliwa szczęściara może dostać całusa od swojego księcia? – przykryte jedynie krótkim rękawkiem t–shirtu ramiona objęły mnie od tyłu i znajomy głos zaszczebiotał mi do ucha.

Moje serce zabiło jak szalone, a policzki znowu oblały się palącym gorącem, obalając zapewne kolejny mit o wampirach. Zdążyłem jeszcze dostrzec uśmiech na twarzy nowej znajomej, nim cały zostałem zalany Snowem – jego roześmianą, równie zarumienioną co moja, twarzą, jasnymi oczyma i bluzą z tańczącymi mopsami, jego oddechem, tuż koło mojego ucha i zapachem, tak bardzo nie do pomylenia z niczym innym, kiedy jego ramiona znalazły się na moich, jego policzek wtopił się w mój, a jego broda idealnie dopasowała się do zgięcia mojej szyi, jakby została do tego stworzona. Był tak blisko, jakby planował wlać się we mnie i znieść nas obu w jedną osobę.

Byłem przeszczęśliwy.

Ostre napomnienie wbijających się we mój mostek pazurów kazało mi przypomnieć sobie o obecnym między nami Snowbazie, którego Simon niemal zgniótł na placek w swoim gorączkowym powitaniu.

Gdy wściekłe prychanie zwróciło uwagę Snowa, ten jak za dotknięciem różdżki, w jednej chwili zupełnie zapomniał o mnie, w zamian bez reszty skupiając się na przepraszaniu niezadowolonej kupki sierści.

Czekałem, założywszy ręce na piersi. Kiedy minął kwadrans, a Snow dalej nie wyglądał, jakby miał przestać rozczulać się nad futrzakiem, zaś okoliczni ochroniarze zaczęli posyłać w kierunku ewidentnie widocznego kota znaczące spojrzenia, odchrząknąłem głośno.

– Jedziemy? – zapytałem.

Zadowolony uśmiech Snowa, który dostałem w odpowiedzi, absolutnie nie powinien robić takich rzeczy z moimi kolanami!

– Pewnie! – odparł głosem, jakbym zaproponował mu spełnienie życzeń, a nie dwie godziny jazdy po średnio utrzymanych drogach.

Jedną ręką przytrzymywał Snowbaza, drugą zaś chwycił, torbę, nim zdążyłem choć drgnąć w jej kierunku. Oglądając się na mnie przez ramię, ruszył w stronę wyjścia na parking, nucąc coś ledwie słyszalnie i mało melodycznie.

Kręcąc głową, nie wiem, czy nad nim, czy nade mną, a najpewniej nad nami oboma, poszedłem za nim.

Dogoniwszy go, wsunąłem dłoń pod rękę Snowa, tą, którą przytrzymywał też kota.

Może to Snow wrócił z podróży, ale to ja czułem się, jakbym właśnie wrócił do domu.

* * *

– Wygrałeś, Jas.

Bard odłożył lutnie na kolana. Płotka szturchnęła go pyskiem, jakby chciała wyrazić niezadowolenie z przerwanego koncertu.

– Huh? Ale że co takiego?

– Zakład – Geralt wycedził przez zęby. – Ten kretyn Lambert naprawdę nie zorientował się, że jesteśmy razem. Pewnie nadal myśli, że podróżujemy we dwóch, bo akurat tak nam po drodze. A sypialnie dzielimy tylko dlatego, żeby nie tachać drewna na dwa kominki.

Jaskier wyprostował się triumfalnie.

– Ha! Mówiłem. Mógłbym zacząć cię przy nim rozbierać, a Lambert pewnie wzruszył by ramionami, uznając, że to jakiś nowy rodzaj zapasów. Cała zima i nic! Koleś ma spostrzegawczość martwej nopery. – Wargi poety rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. – A to znaczy, że mogę…

Wyczekująca zawiesił głos. Geralt wbił w niego spojrzenie, ale Jaskier tylko pokręcił głową. Wiedźmin westchnął i dokończył.

– Możesz wybierać noclegi przez najbliższy księżyc – powiedział z rezygnacją, ładując się na Płotkę. – A teraz wsiadaj, zanim jedyna decyzja noclegowa, jaką będziesz mógł podjąć, to którą z tych dwóch kęp liści wybrać.

Poeta posłusznie doskoczył do konia.

– Przygotuj się na bycie olśnionym bajecznie miękkimi materacami i najwyborniejszymi potrawami! – zaczął, zacierając ręce, gdy tylko usadowił się przed Geraltem. Geralt zamruczał w odpowiedzi. – Znam parę świetnych miejsc, zobaczysz. Lokale godne najwyższych tytułów szlacheckich! Obsługa, jak na królewskim dworze, łaźnie, prywatne wieczorki, ani jednego robaka w sienniku, a szef kuchni, tak egzotyczny, że nawet nie mówi w żadnym ludzkim języku…

Geralt przestał słuchać, zatapiając się we własnych myślach. Psia mać Lamberta. Niech go strzyga kopnie, jeśli jeszcze raz wpadnie na pomysł zakładania się z bardem o cokolwiek. Ale niech będę te bajecznie miękki materace i wymyślne żarcie. Zabierze Jaskra do każdej karczmy, jaką tylko bard sobie zamarzy. Gdyby Jaskier powiedział, zabrałby go i na drugi koniec świata.

A nawet, jeśli Jaskier nic nie powie, Geralt i tak to kiedyś zrobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Walentynkowy fic, z którym miałam się wyrobić w zeszłym roku, ale nie wyszło :3
> 
> Rozdział drugi jest już z grubsza gotowy i będzie jeszcze w tym tygodniu.


End file.
